Unrequited Love is a Beautiful Thing
by Wishes on a Broken Stereo
Summary: Poem. There's someone with a crush on the little tech-geek, and I won't say who. Review to guess and I might make another to show who it is! Cody/?
1. A Special Someone's POV

A lone figure sat at its desk in its room at Playa des Losers in the dark of night, the only lamp in the room shining bright. A pencil etched lines and curves onto paper and occasionally stopped while it thought.

_You're all I need in my life  
You're all I want with me forever  
But it seems that I'm invisible to you  
I'm never going to be more than a friend, never_

_When I met you, I felt a kinship  
Knew that we would be close  
Then I fell for you, head over heels  
You would never feel the same, everyone knows_

_I ignore all my feelings  
And deny when people ask  
But when I'm alone all my thoughts  
Are focused on you, and in them I bask_

_Hopefully, there will come a day  
Where the feelings are returned  
But for now, I'll just sit back  
And stay silent, with love my heart scarred and burned_

_Those blue eyes shine as they look upon  
A certain teal-haired artist  
And I can't help but scowl as I see  
You shamelessly try to woo her while I clench a fist_

_Why can't I be the object  
Of your affections and your flirting?  
I want to see those baby blues sparkle  
At me; right now, my heart is hurting_

_I'd love to tell you how I feel  
But I can't, and it makes me feel grody  
If only I could tell you how much I love you…  
My scrawny tech-geek, Cody_

_I know there's much better out there  
Than a coldhearted asshole like me  
But I know someone like you could change that  
And forever we could be._

Eventually, the mysterious person put their pencil down and sealed their letter in an envelope. A few minutes later, said envelope was wedged in the bottom of Cody's door.


	2. Cody's POV

**Wow, 8 reviews in one day? I feel sort of accomplished! :D I'm gonna go ahead and post the response to Cody's secret admirer's poem. :)**

The brunet tech-geek looked in the crack at the bottom of his door to his suite in Playa des Losers to find a strange letter. With a raised eyebrow, he opened the envelope. In seconds, his face had grown deep pink.

"W-wow… Someone actually likes me…?" he ventured to himself. "Someone likes me! But who…?"

He scanned over the poem again and could already tell it wasn't Gwen. He sighed in disappointment. He got over this quickly and walked out of the room to go find his mystery girl.

_What if it's Beth? Nah, she's not coldhearted. Eva? _He gave a shudder. _I sure hope not. Heather? _A dreamy smile appeared on his face at the thought of the queen bee.

He reached the pool area, which seemed the same as usual. Katie and Sadie fawned over Justin at the refreshment bar in the center while Noah stayed engrossed in his book. Geoff and Bridgette sucked face in the hot tub. Eva lifted weights while Izzy bugged the hell out of everyone. Trent softly strummed at his guitar poolside. Heather sunned in a chaise lounge chair nearby in her bikini.

Cody scanned the surroundings slowly, but stopped at Heather in her revealing attire. A blush painted his cheeks as his mind started to wander aimlessly into the perverted abyss.

Shaking his head, he refocused on the mission of the moment. Suddenly, his eyes widened at the thought that came to mind:

_What if it isn't a girl at all…?_

Cody never really thought of his sexuality. He always thought he was straight, and he made himself believe the fact by shamelessly flirting with many girls countless times. Then again, there were a few times where the boy had been staring at another guy without him even noticing… And the fact that he found Adam Lambert just plain smoking hot…

He was basically unsure of the way he was. But he now knew that it might not even be a girl that sent him this lovely poem. He needed a drink; he was getting way too stressed over this. He shed his clothes to reveal his swim trunks, which earned a stare from a figure in the area.

The small male jumped in the pool somewhat gracefully and swam to the juice bar, taking a seat next to Noah, who didn't notice him until Cody greeted him cheerfully. "Hey Noah!"

Now Cody had always considered Noah a friend of his. He felt a brotherly bond between them, but never really got to know the bookworm. Cody took every chance he had to try to make friends with the introvert.

Noah looked up from his book to the other, an eyebrow cocked. "Do you need something?"

"Nah, I just needed something to get my mind off this poem someone sent me."

Noah's eyes widened slightly at this. He buried his head back in his book, hiding a slight blush.

Cody cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Dude, are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

Noah cleared his throat and looked at the other boy. His stoic expression had returned. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Heh, well, when I mentioned the poem, you got a bit flustered," the smaller male replied while getting his order of virgin pina colada and taking a sip.

"I'm guessing you're trying to find out who it's from?" the pessimist asked, his eyes wandering away slightly.

Cody nodded, an unsure smile crossing his face. "I just can't figure it out! I mean, it could be anyone…"

The other raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember parts of this poem?"

Cody nodded. He had read it so many times, he knew it by heart. As he recited it, Noah's face grew deeper and deeper in color.

"Dude, are you sure you're okay? You're as red as a tomato!" Cody exclaimed when he noticed this change, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… Probably just the heat…" he stammered, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Oh. So do you think you know who it is?" the other asked, his gap-toothed grin melting a bit of Noah's cold, loveless heart.

A silent nod was the response. The bookworm could hardly take it any more and he was seriously contemplating whether or not Cody's lips would taste the same as his drink…

"Then who is it, wise-ass? I'm dying he— Mmph!"

A thumb and index finger grabbed Cody's chin and a pair of lips were crushed against his own. Both boys' faces were red with deep blushes as they pulled away.

"C-Cody… S-sorry…" Noah stammered. "T-that poem was from me…"

"Really…? I, uh, never really thought you liked me that way…"

A scoff was heard as the bookworm replied, "Wow, you're as oblivious as Lindsay." Apparently, nervousness didn't last too long with him.

"Don't start with the sarcasm. I've never really been with a guy before. Hell, I've never really been in a relationship before! But… maybe we could try it, and see how it works."

Noah's eyes widened and an actual smile graced his lips. "Really? You're not just trying to say things to make me happy, are you?"

"I'm not that kind of person, Noah, you should know this. Now do you accept or not?"

Still smiling, Noah took Cody's hand cautiously and enveloped it in his own, feeling static at the touch. "I accept."


End file.
